nitro_typefandomcom-20200214-history
Timeline of Nitro Type history/2013
2013 January *January 1: The 2012 Xmaxx Event ends. *January 2: **The "Blog" page is renamed to "News". **Vielle begins his 1,000 race session. *January 3: Vielle becomes the first person to finish a 1,000 race session and is awarded with two achievements: All Hail & Bow Before. *January 10: The Daily Rewards system gets released, as well as the Zonday Tricolore and the "Cruisin' Back" achievements section. https://www.nitrotype.com/news/read/29/daily-nitro-rewards- *January 24: The Nitro Type Forums are opened, and comment voting is added for users above level 8 and above. http://www.nitrotype.com/news/read/30/let-s-get-social- *January 31: Three new cars are released: The Monster, The Gotham, and the Flux Capacitor. March *March 5: The Pirc is released. However, CarriePirc didn't get it until shortly after it was released. https://www.nitrotype.com/news/read/34/congrats-carriepirc- *March 6: **CarriePirc becomes the first person to complete 20,000 races and the first to earn The Pirc. **The Top 3 Scoreboard Champion Symbol is added. http://www.nitrotype.com/news/read/35/we-are-the-champions- *March 14: Nitro Type hits 1,000,000 races in a week for the first time. As a result, everyone who logged in that week received . *March 22: A "Site Stats" section gets added to the scoreboard. However, this section was removed with the release of Nitro Type 2.0. https://www.nitrotype.com/news/read/37/curious-about-nitro-type-stats- April *April 10: The EZ Rider, Suziki_GXRS_1200, and Lamborgotti AdventX are released. https://www.nitrotype.com/news/read/38/where-s-thecorndog-going- June *June 5: The forums get shut down due to trolls. *June 7: The first summer event, the 2013 Summer Event, begins. Four new cars are released: The Summer Classic (then called the Classic Woodie), the '41 Woodie Deluxx, the Hang Ten, and Hang Eleven. *June 12: The "Classic Woodie" gets renamed to "'13 Summer Classic". It would later be renamed to just "Summer Classic". *June 15: Corndog announces that he will be extending the summer event by one week, so instead of ending at the end of July, it would end in early August. *June 16: The '41 Woodie Sunshine gets released. *June 20: Gold Membership gets added, The Xcelsior V12 gets released, and the forums are brought back, however, only exclusive to gold members. https://www.nitrotype.com/news/read/40/nitro-type-gold-memberships Corndog confirmed that Vielle was the first person to purchase it. https://image.prntscr.com/image/Rk2KGRjXQTazShko1P_YqA.png *July 1: The '41 Woodie Sunshine is made unobtainable. *July 3: The '68 Roadtripper is released. https://www.nitrotype.com/news/read/41/summer-event-update *July 24: The Hang Fifteen is released. https://www.nitrotype.com/news/read/42/the-final-summer-car *July 25: The '68 Roadtripper is made unobtainable. August *August 7: The 2013 Summer Event ends. October *October 18: **The Pumpkin Hauler first gets released, available for purchase from the dealership for , and the 2013 Halloween Event starts, although it was not as big as later Halloween events. **Skins get mentioned for the first time. **A teaser for The Wampus is posted. https://www.nitrotype.com/news/read/44/what-s-up- November *November 1: The Pumpkin Hauler is taken out of the Dealership. *November 7: CarriePirc becomes the first to reach 30,000 races, and the Wach 6 gets released. https://www.nitrotype.com/news/read/45/stone-the-crows-carriepirc-does-it-again- December *December 3: The 2013 Xmaxx Event begins, and Santa's Buggy and the Wreath Racer are released. The Rocket Sleigh and Party Sleigh are re-released as well. http://www.nitrotype.com/news/read/46/nitro-type-holiday-event-2013-/all/ *December 5: Corndog changes the minimum news commenting level to level 20, and makes it so that anyone above level 40 can access the forums. Gold members of any level remain able to access the forums. https://image.prntscr.com/image/0EYrAR56QpKzAUCGrBwYQQ.png In addition, Travis' Car is released, exclusive to Travis only. *December 14: **Nitro Type begins accepting bitcoins for gold purchases. https://www.nitrotype.com/news/read/47/bitcoin-accepted-here ***However, sometime in 2017, the option to buy anything with bitcoin on NT was removed, although the tab for it remained. From 2017 to 2019, if you tried to purchase gold or cash with bitcoin, it would throw an error that says "The type 'bitcoin' is not a valid source type." At the release of Nitro Type 3.0, the option to use bitcoins to purchase gold or cash was removed. *December 16: **Like the previous events, it is changed so that people could get 50% more cash and experience by racing during the event, and like the last Xmaxx event, an event car would not have to be used to receive the bonus. **The Dark Elf and The Golden Gift are released. **The ability to buy gold for other people is added. ***Two extra Gold Membership options are added. $14.99 and $19.99 has the same benefits as the original $9.99 gold, but they give more cash. *December 22: Nightmare becomes the first person to complete a 1,200 race session (1,247) and breaks the record for highest session races (Beating Vielle's 1,005 race session record the previous year) and is awarded the Typing Nightmare title. *December 24: In hopes to keep the record for highest amount of session races, Vielle completes a 1,501 race session, however gets no reward for it. Unknown dates *Unknown date in March 2013: Andrew1167 and Andy5692 become Nitro Type's first news moderators. Andy's account was later banned due to someone compromising his account and using it for an exploit 5 years later. *Unknown date in May 2013: Vielle becomes the first person to earn the Zonday Tricolore. *Unknown date in October 2013: Realtime friend request notifications are added. Category:Basic Game Information